Les hérétiques
by Elie5606
Summary: Cette histoire se situe vers la fin de la saison 6, même si elle est un peu différente de celle du show. Bonnie et les autres vont devoir trouver une solution afin de neutraliser les hérétiques ainsi que Lily, évitant ainsi la destruction de Mystic Fall, elle va devoir mettre sa rancune de côté afin de demander de l'aide.
1. Chapter 1

Dix mois, dix long mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Jo et Alaric, pendant cette période les hérétiques avaient transformés Mystic Fall en un bain de sang. Dix mois que j'essayai en vain de détruire ses monstres mais sans succès, ils sont trop nombreux et trop puissants, aucunes de nos armes les tuaient. Une bonne partie de la population avait quitté la ville, tout comme Jo et Alaric, accompagnés du clan Gemini, ils avaient déménagé à Portland afin de ressouder leur clan. Je me sentais seule et la culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur, si je n'avais pas libérer Lily de sa prison, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Ils s'étaient montrés lors du mariage de Jo et Alaric, mariage qui avait fini en bain de sang, j'avais été contraint de les libérer après que Lily est menacée la vie d'Elena en la kidnappant. J'avais donc une fois de plus sauvé sa vie en ramenant ses compères, elle avait fait oublier Elena ce qui s'été passé en la contraignant et m'avait assommé par la suite. Et le lendemain, ils avaient attaqué lors du mariage, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que soit, j'étais arrivé au mariage, le chaos y régnait déjà entre les corps qui gisaient sur le sol, je peux encore sentir l'odeur purulente qui se dégageait, le sang salissant toutes les décorations que Jo avait préparé. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans une cave, les mains attachées par le dos, cela faisait une semaine maintenant que j'avais été piégé par Lily, une semaine que je servais de poche de sang humaine. J'étais faible, presque plus une onde de magie me traversait le corps, mon visage couvert de sang et de sueur, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose que ma mort soit rapide. Je pensais avoir touché le fond lorsque j'ai été emprisonné dans le monde de 1994 mais cela n'était rien par rapport à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais aujourd'hui. Une semaine que je devais être ici et personne n'était venue me chercher, ils avaient peut-être même pas remarqué mon absence. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvra sur Lily.

Bonjour Bonnie me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je déglutis en voyant le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle était suivie d'Enzo auquel je lançai un regard noir.

Sans vouloir vous offensez ma chère, vous avez vraiment mauvaise allure, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame de votre rang.

Laissez tomber le ton condescendant avec moi Lily et faites ce que vous avez à faire dis-je un élan de rage me traversant les entrailles.

J'étais faible il y a peine 2 minutes mais il était hors de question que je laisse à cette femme le loisir de me voir dans cet état.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, à vrai dire ma famille trouve que vous avez un gout tout à fait exquis et après leur aventure, je me dois de les satisfaire du mieux que je peux, ils ont tellement souffert.

Un frisson de douleur et de dégout me traversa le corps à son commentaire.

Je dois ajouter à cela que mes fils se démènent vraiment à vous trouver Bonnie, vous devez avoir une grande valeur à leurs yeux ou alors ils sont trop occupés avec leurs amies dit-elle sarcastique. Vous savez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste vivre normalement avec ma famille.

Oh vraiment dis-je, je me demande ce que je fais ici dans ce cas Lily, libérez moi dans ce cas répondis-je sarcastique.

Bonnie, nous savons vous et moi que c'est impossible. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous, vous êtes tellement loyal et noble envers tout le monde, je sais que jamais vous ne laisserez ma famille vivre tranquille.

Ils tuent des gens Lily criais-je avec le peu de force, je croyais que vous aviez changé.

Mais j'ai changé Bonnie, je sais qu'ils ont fait des dégâts mais ils ont besoin un temps d'adaptation, nous avons été enfermés pendant de longues années sourit-elle

Et vos fils lui dis-je, il ne signifie rien pour vous lui lançais-je.

Mes fils ont choisi des chemins différents, je n'existe plus pour eux depuis longtemps, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi contrairement à mes compagnons de voyage. Mais passons, je suis venue vous proposer un peu de sang, vous êtes en mauvaise posture, si vous ne buvez pas me dit-elle en se coupant le poignet, vous allez mourir.

Elle s'accroupit en face de moi, je tournai la tête, refusant sa proposition

Jamais de la vie, je préfère mourir crachais-je en toussant

Oh, je suppose que vos souhaits vont se réaliser Miss Bennett, sachez que ça été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Mes compagnons devront trouver autres choses pour satisfaire leurs faims, mais ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans le coin. Garde là jusqu'à elle rende son dernier souffle, cela ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Elle s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle. Une violent quinte de toux me prit, je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche, j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration en m'appuyant contre le mur derrière moi afin de me soutenir.

Tu es vraiment têtue petite sorcière, cela te fera courir à ta perte, tu aurais du accepter le sang de Lily.

Et quoi dis-je en essayant de respirer normalement, servir de sang ambulant jusqu'à que ses monstres soient rassasiés. Quand je pense que je t'ai sauvé la vie rajoutais-je. Tu n'es pas sensé être de notre côté ajoutais-je en le regardant malgré ma vue qui se troublait.

Il n'y a pas de camp ma petite sorcière, Lily m'a engendré et j'ai toujours voulu une famille, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de se sentir seul pendant des siècles. Lily peut m'offrir ce que je veux alors je le prends, il n'y a rien de personnel là dedans.

Tu oublis qu'on t'a accueillis à bras ouvert, Caroline, Damon te font confiance, je te faisais confiance.

Caroline ne voit rien d'autre que Stefan et Damon ne jure que par Elena, tu les sais Bonnie, les autres n'ont pas vraiment d'importance à leurs yeux. Combien de fois as-tu sacrifié ta vie pour l'un d'entre eux Bonbon.

Je ne répondis pas à sa question car au fond de moi, je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Et eux Bonnie dit-il en s'approchant, qu'est ce qu'ils ont sacrifié pour toi. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne t'aime pas mais lorsque la vie de Elena et Caroline sera en danger, que pense tu qu'ils feront pour les sauver. Ils sacrifieraient n'importe quoi pour les sauver.

Les larmes ne coulaient même pas à ses paroles, je sentais juste ma respiration ralentir et plus difficile, j'allai bientôt rendre mon dernier souffle et je n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir à mes proches. J'allai mourir le cœur brisé car je savais qu'au fond Enzo avait raison mais je comprenais, j'aurai juste voulu moi aussi connaitre cette sensation, être aimé à ce point, compter à ce point aux yeux d'une personne. Cependant, j'étais contente pour mes amies, qu'elles aient trouvé cet amour. J'entendis comme un bruit de déchirure et je sentis un poignet se poser sur ma bouche, je reconnus à l'odeur le sang, instinctivement je tournai la tête, souhaitant mourir en paix.

Ecoutes moi Bonnie, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sauve la tienne et on est quitte dit-il en me tenant de force la tête afin de me faire boire son sang.

Lorsqu'il vit que je commençais à reprendre des forces, il me relâcha

Tu vas mettre du temps à guérir pour les morsures mais tu devrais avoir assez pour t'enfuir d'ici me dit-il

Je le regarda ne comprenant ce qu'il faisait

-Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je reprenant mes esprits petit à petit.

\- Je te l'ai dis Bonnie, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sauve la tienne, on est quitte. Tu trouvera une porte à droite, c'est la sortie, je ne peux pas te déposer, mais on n'est pas loin du manoir, tu en as pour trente minutes voir une heure dans ton état.

Je me leva afin de sortir d'ici mais je préférais rester sur mes gardes, ne sachant pas si je pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance ou alors si cela était un piège. Il du voir ma méfiance car il rajouta :

Ne cherche pas à comprendre, il n'y a pas de piège

Et les autres demandais-je

Ils sont partis, il y a 15 minutes, alors ne traine pas trop sur la route.

Je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte de cette cave dans laquelle j'étais prisonnière depuis une semaine lorsque je sentis Enzo me retenir par le poignet.

Un conseil Bonnie, quitte la ville et vis ta vie car tu n'es pas éternel et si tu continue à vouloir sauver cette ville, tu vas te faire tuer et je ne te sauverai pas la peau une seconde fois. Est-ce que c'est clair me questionna –t-il.

Limpide dis-je en rejetant sa poigne sur mon poignet et m'engouffrant hors de la pièce, voulant quitter à tout prix cet endroit.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait une semaine que bonnie avait disparu et dans le salon des salvators s'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs car ils avaient épluchés la ville et aucune trace de Bonnie, cela commençait à inquiéter tout le monde. L'inquiétude était tel que Damon avait convaincu le clan Gemini de venir à Mystic Fall afin de faire un sort de localisation mais sans succès, elle était introuvable. Damon avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que lorsqu'il cherchait Enzo et il avait peur que l'issu soit la même, la mort. Kai essaya pour la 3 ème fois de faire le sort de localisation mais toujours rien.

-Oh mon dieu et si Bonnie est morte commença à pleurer Élena désespérée.

-Bonnie est forte, beaucoup plus forte que n'importe qui, elle est en vie dit Matt avec véhémence, ne voulant pas penser au pire.

Ils commencèrent tous à lever le ton et donc personne remarque la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la manoir, seul Agaric se retrouve restant choqué par ce qu'il vit.

\- Bonnie chuchota-t-il inquiet

À ses paroles, les autres se retournèrent vers l'entrée

\- Mon dieu Bonnie s'exclama Élena une main devant sa bouche.

Bonnie était couverte de sang surtout sur son cou et ses vêtements, son regard vide de toutes émotions, sa chemise était en lambeaux, d'où on pouvait voir sa l'eau abîmés. Personne n'osait bouger choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient. Cette dernière essaya de faire un pas de plus, mais elle du prendre appui sur la table ou se trouvait tous les ingrédients utilisés pour le sort, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Ce fut le déclic car Matt et Alaric se précipitent vers elle afin de la soutenir.

\- Je nettoierai plus tard chuchota-t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Bonnie se précipita Caroline en déchirant son poignet afin de lui donner du sang.

\- C'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà bu du sang, je vais juste dit elle en se dégageant du maintien de Matt et Alaric, je vais juste allé prendre une douche avant que je m'evanouisse.

Mais à peine fit elle un pas qu'elle commençant à perdre connaissance, épuisé par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette semaine et par la marche qu'elle avait du faire pour venir jusqu'au manoir. Heureusement, elle atterrit dans les bras de Kai qui s'était approché en voyant son état. Kai la prit dans ses bras afin de la conduire dans une des chambres du manoir afin que Jo puisse examiner ses blessures.

-Laisse moi l'examiner Kai dit Jo en se précipitant vers le chevet de Bonnie

Le silence était glacial dans la pièce, Damon se tenait près de la fenêtre et n'avait prononcé aucun mot, se contentant uniquement de regarder Jo en train d'examiner Bonnie. Quand à Kai lui semblait sur le point d'exploser et c'est ce qu'il fit de suite

-Comment as tu pu laisser cela se produire explosa-t-il. Elle n'est pas sensé être ta meilleure amie cracha-t-il.

-Ferme là dit Damon en colère également, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à surveiller tout le monde, Bonnie est puissante, elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide.

\- Tu parles, tu passe ton temps à satisfaire ta copine au lieu d'aider Bonnie qui se tape encore certainement tout le travail.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, tu était où pendant ses 10 mois dans lesquelles Bonnie et moi ont à passé notre temps à essayer de tuer ses monstres, hein Kai dit il sarcastique.

\- Fermez la tous les deux s'exclama Jo exaspéré

Cela eu le don de faire redescendre la tension d'un cran.

\- Ses signes vitaux sont stables, elle est seulement morte de fatigue, par contre ses morsures mettront du temps à guérir. Ils l'ont tellement mordu que la peau à du mal à cicatricer. Maintenant sortez, je vais m'occuper d'elle dit Jo en les poussant tous les deux dehors avant qu'ils ne discutent.

POV Bonnie

Je sentais que mon corps était mouillés et détendus, j'ouvris un oeil et vit que je me trouvais dans l'une des salle de bains du manoir allongée dans une baignoire. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis ma peau me piquer à la base de mon cou.

\- Bonnie entendis-je

Je fis un second effort pour ouvrir mon autre oeil et je vis Jo en train de me regarder.

\- Jo chuchotai- je

\- Oui ma belle, c'est moi me dit elle, ne t'en fais pas tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je te nettoie le sang, dis moi si je te fais mal dit elle en continuant ses soins.

\- Ça brûle un peu mais ça va lui répondis je

\- Ça va aller Bonnie, je vais m'occuper de toi ajouta t- elle d'un ton maternel.

\- Jo commençais je, est ce que ça fait de moi une personne égoïste si juste pour une fois je privilège ma vie avant celle des autres.

\- Non Bonnie me dit elle en dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant mes yeux. Au contraire, tu serai égoïste envers toi si tu ne le faisait pas. Repose toi Bonnie, tu en as besoin.

\- Merci dis je un sourire aux lèvres avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

POV Jo

Une fois que j'avais fini de laver Bonnie, j'avais appeler Caroline afin qu'elle m'aide à la mettre sur le lit et nous descendimes ensemble dans le salon où encore tout le monde se trouvait.

\- Elle va bien dis je en voulant les rassurer, elle a juste besoin de se reposer.

\- J'aimerai la voir commença Élena

\- Elle dors Élena, tu la verras demain lorsqu'elle se réveillera la coupai je

\- Je pense que Bonnie devrait venir avec nous à Portland pour quelque temps dis je

\- Quoi non dit Élena, Bonnie est ma meilleure amie, elle doit rester avec nous.

\- Elle n'est pas en sécurité dans son état actuellement, cela lui ferait du bien de s'éloigner de tout ça pendant un certain temps.

\- Je peux prendre soin de Bonnie dit Damon

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on a pu voir dit Kai

\- Boucle là, je te signale qu'il y a moins d'un an tu étais celui qui lui a fait du mal.

\- J'ai changé, je suis le chef du Cohen et estime toi heureux que tu sois encore vivant, j'aurai du te griller le cerveau il y a bien longtemps.

\- Bonnie refusera de partir dit Damon sa place est avec nous, ici.

\- Non mai vous vous entendez, Bonnie est une grande fille s'exclama Matt, elle seule décidera de ce qu'elle veut faire.

Matt à raison rajouta Alaric, laissons Bonnie se reposer et elle prendra sa décision elle même.

POV bonnie

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais réveillée, le soleil commençait à se lever, il devait être à peine 6h00 du matin. Je repensai à tout ce qui s'était passé, mes blessures étaient encore à vif et me lançaient mais je tentai de faire abstraction de la douleur. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer et je me doutais déjà de qui s'était, reconnaissant son aura, la porte s'ouvra complètement dévoilant Damon. Il referma la porte et se rapprocha de moi.

\- Bonnie me dit il en me prenant dans se bras.

-Damon moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais tu me fais mal dis je en grimaçant

\- Excuse moi me dit il tout de suite en regardant mes blessures, comment tu te sens ?

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller rajoutai- je de suite en voyant sa mâchoire se comprimer à mon commentaire.

Je lui raconta donc mon périple pendant cette semaine, du piège à mon emprisonnement et mon évasion avec l'aide de Enzo. Au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, je le vis serrer les poings.

\- Je suis désolé Bonnie me dit il en baissant les yeux au sol

\- Ça va Damon le rassurais peux me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure ci dis je voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu respire tellement fort que tu m'as réveillé dit il malicieux.

J' étouffa un rire sous son commentaire contente de voir qu'il avait retrouvé son humeur sarcastique.

\- Alors tu m'explique ce que fais le clan Gemini à Mystic Fall

\- J' ai fait appel à Kai pour essayer de te retrouver mais ça n'a pas fonctionné

\- Et il a accepté de venir ici, ça semble étonnant dis je

\- Va savoir, je sais que toi et lui, vous n'êtes pas parti en très bon termes après la mariage mais il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à venir ici. Il prend vraiment son rôle de chef de Cohen au sérieux si tu veux mon avis.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, il va pouvoir repartir dis je amèrement

\- Jo veut que tu vienne avec elle et Alaric à Portland afin de te reposer.

\- Quoi dis je étonné de cette proposition

\- Oui je sais, j'ai bien essayé de leur faire comprendre que c'était une idée stupide mais la femme de Ric est vraiment têtue et puis...

Je n'écoutai plus ce qu'il me disait, pensant à la proposition de Jo.

\- Bonnie me dit Damon en claquant les doigts devant mon visage, tu m'écoutes plus. Oh non dit il, je n'aime pas ce regard, n'y pense même pas dit il en se levant.

\- Damon lui dis je, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je suis faible et je n'ai pas encore récupéré ma magie en entier, je ne sers à rien ici. Cela me permettrait de récupéré plus vite et donc consacrer ce temps à des recherches sur les hérétiques. C'est le clan Gemini qui a créer cette prison Damon, ils ont forcément des archives chez eux. Puis, je te rappelles que leur clan à tué deux des compagnons de Lily au mariage donc ils savent comment les neutraliser.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta décision n'est-ce pas me dit il contrarié, je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée Bonnie.

\- Faire la morte pour quelques temps sera notre avantage, si Lily m'a kidnappé c'est par qu elle sait que je ne lâcherai jamais, si elle croit qu'elle a réussit à me faire peur ou à me tuer, elle sera moins méfiante et on aura un effet de surprise.

\- Très bien Bonnie mais tu ne fais rien d'idiot là-bas et tu m'appelles tous les soirs.

\- Oui papa dis je en levant les yeux en l'air.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet avion direction Portland accompagnée de Jo et Alaric. Heureusement, Kai n'était pas là, il avait du partir déjà la veille pour gérer une urgence avec le conseil du Coven. Jo m'avait expliqué comment cela se passait à Portland, les règles qui régissaient cette ville. On aurait dit une institution géré par le conseil constitué d'une quinzaine de membres de différents Coven, le clan Gemini avait deux places au sein du conseil.

Nous avions atterris et récupérer nos bagages et je souris en voyant Jo et Alaric impatient de retrouver leurs bébés. Liv nous attendait à l'extérieur devant une grosse voiture noire, tenant les jumeaux dans ses bras. Jo se dirigea de suite vers ses bébés suivis de près par Alaric. Je souris face à ce joli tableau.

\- Ces deux là je te jure me dit Liv en se dirigeant vers moi. Je suis contente de te voir Bonnie.

\- Moi aussi Liv lui dis je en la suivant afin de m'installer dans la voiture

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur et les gazouillements des bébés, Alia et Noé, ils avaient une bouille d'ange mais d'après les dires de Liv, ceux sont de vrais petits démons. Leur maison était également très jolie me faisant penser à celle de ma grand mère Grams. Me voilà donc dans ma chambre en train de m'installer, Liv vivait également ici avec Jo et Alaric et j'avais appris que Kai vivait ailleurs dans sa propre maison, ce qui eu le don de me soulager. Je ne voulai pas me confronter de nouveau à Kai ayant encore un goût amer de ses paroles lors du mariage de Jo. Je m' endormi un sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit serin et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé, peut-être que cette semaine allait se révéler intéressante finalement.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla toujours avec des douleurs mais mes blessures commençaient à cicatriser grâce à la pommade à base de plantes que m'avait faite hier soir Jo. J'avais passé toute la matinée avec elle et les bébés et je devais dire que ce n'était pas de tout repos, en début d'après midi, Jo m'indiqua suite à ma demande une bibliothèque située au centre de ville, j'espérai pouvoir y trouver des informations sur ce que je recherchai. Je rentra dans le bâtiment que j'avais trouvé une fois avoir demandé plusieurs fois de l'aide au piétons que j'avais croisé. La pièce était immense, des tables disposées un peu partout dans la pièce surplomblée par d'énormes étagères contenant des centaines de livres. Je me dirigea ver la veille dame qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour dis-je

\- Bonjour, que puis je pour vous me dit elle.

\- Je recherche des archives concernant cette ville à la date de 1903, est ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où je peux les trouver.

\- 1903 vous dites en me regardant à travers ses lunettes, une date précise. Malheureusement, ces archives ne sont pas disponibles au public me dit elle. Mais par contre je peux vous fournir les archives de 1905 si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je peux consulter les archives de 1905 mais pas celle de 1903, c'est étrange. Quand vous dites le public, vous entendez...

\- Je sais que vous êtes une sorcière jeune fille, j'ai senti votre aura lorsque vous êtes rentrée, ces archives ne sont consultables que par le conseil et vous n'en faites pas parti. Alors à moins que vous ayez une autorisation de ce dernier, je vous conseille de rebrousser votre chemin sauf si vous souhaitez consultée d'autres documents

\- Non merci lui répondis je sarcastique.

Je reparti aussitôt, énervée par cette rencontre. Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que je le pensai. Je me dirigea vers le petit parc que j'avais croisé tout à l'heure sur le chemin et m'installa sur un banc. Le temps était frais et agréable, une légère brise me souffla sur le visage et je ferma automatiquement les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas reconnecté avec la nature, je n'ose même plus penser la dernière fois que j'ai laissé libre cours à mes sens, il me semble que s'était lorsque j'avais rencontré Lucas qui était un sorcier également. Je sentais ma magie se régénér et cela m'apaisa. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner, je décrocha sans regarder l'identifiant

\- Bonnie entendis je

\- Jo tout va bien lui demandais je en entendant sa voix dépitée.

\- Oui, c'est juste que Liv à oublié d'acheter du lait pour le bébé et je suis en panne, les enfants sont intenables, cela te dérangerait pas d'aller m' en chercher me demanda elle.

\- T'en fais pas Jo, je m'en occupe, de toute manière j'allai rentrer.

\- Merci Bonnie dit elle en raccrochent

J'arriva devant la maison de Jo non sans avoir oublié d'aller à l'épicerie afin de prendre le lait pour les petites crapules. A peine que j'avais posé un pied dans la maison que Jo me sauta presque dessus afin de prendre le lait et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. Je me mis à rigoler en voyant le comportement de Jo. Je la suivis dans la cuisine.

\- C'est pas drôle Bonnie, je te jure ne fais jamais des jumeaux, ils vont me rendre chèvre me dit elle avec un sourire.

\- Je te rassure ça ne risque pas d'arriver dis je en rigolant en prenant Noé dans mes bras afin de le calmer.

\- Ça c'est sure nous dit Liv qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, il faudrait pour ça que tu rencontre quelqu'un. Ça me donne une idée, on devrait sortir ce soir Bonnie entre fille, il y a une fête ce soir.

\- Non merci lui dis je poliment.

\- Allez Bonnie décoince toi un peu, ça va être sympa, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas me dit elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée Bonnie, tu devrais accompagner Liv rajoutait Jo en me donnant le biberon que je donna instantanément à Noé.

\- Très bien cédais je, je suppose que ça peut pas me faire de mal.

\- Ça va être génial, tu vas voir me dit elle en courant en haut afin d'aller se préparer.

\- Tu as trouvé la bibliothèque me questionna Jo

\- Oui lui dis je évasive, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit à l'accès des archives, seuls le conseil peut donner l'autorisation commençais je. Tu pourrais peut être en parler à...

\- Si tu as quelque chose à demander à Kai, je suis persuadé que tu peux le faire de vive voix me coupa t-elle gentillement. Tu devrais aller te préparer dit elle en me prenant Noé des bras sinon Liv va commencer à râler.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous étions donc à la soirée dont Liv avait entendu parler, d'ailleurs cela ressemblait plus à une rave qu' à autre chose. Cette dernière s'était habillée sexy pour l'occasion, quand à moi, j'avais opté pour une robe noir simple, assortie à des collants noirs afin qu'on ne voit pas mes cicatrices qui n'avaient pas encore guéries complètement, celles de mon cou et de mes épaules étaient également cachées par mes cheveux et ma veste en cuir. Liv se dirigea aussitôt sur la piste de danse où des centaines de personnes dansaient les unes contre les autres, elle voulu m'entraîner avec elle mais je lui fit signe vers le bar afin qu'elle comprenne que j'avais besoin de boire un verre avant de me lancer dans cette houle en délire. Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers la piste alors que moi je rejoignis le bar où je trouva une petite place.

\- Un double Scotch dis je au barman qui me dévisagea en attendant ma commande.

Il posa mon verre devant moi et repartit servir d'autres clients, je pris une gorgée de mon verre et tiqua lorsque l'alcool passa à travers ma gorge. Je commença à regarder autour de moi et je vis juste en face de moi assis au bar également Kai qui me regardait, il était accompagné de deux femmes et un hommes qui semblaient en pleine conversation. Je soutenu son regard ne voulant pas lui montrer mon trouble, même si au fond de moi c'est à peine si je réussissai à tenir sur mes jambes. Je le détailla, il avait les cheveux un peu plus court que dans mes souvenirs, une barbe de quelques jours sur le visage, habillé d'une chemise noir ses manches étant remontées négligemment sur ses avant-bras. Le voir me déstabilisa, je savais qu'il était là lorsque j'avais réussi à m'échapper de l'emprise de Lily mais j'étais tellement dans un sale état que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. On se dévisagea, seulement aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour moi. Il fut contraint de briser notre contact lorsqu'une des filles qui l'accompagnaient, posa sa main sur sa poitrine afin d'attirer son attention. J'en profita pour vider mon verre cul sec et d'en commander un autre. Je sentais que son regard se reposait sur moi et je me contrôla afin de ne pas recroiser son regard. Mon attention fut consacré à me débarrassé du mec collant qui essayait de flirter avec moi, heureusement au bout du moment il du comprendre car il s'en alla, libérant la place et me permettant de souffler un peu. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, la place fut aussitôt prise par quelqu'un d'autre, je me préparai psychologiquement à renvoyer la personne s'il s'agissait encore d'un lourd mais à la place je croisa le regard d'un bel homme qui me sourit, il portait une chemise blanche qui contrastait bien avec sa peau halée.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît me dit il un sourire aux lèvres

\- Cela dépend lui répondis je en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre me dit il en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Je pris mon verre et le finit devant lui, je croisa à ce moment là le regard de Kai qui semblait crispé. Un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres.

\- Non répondis je en plantant mon regard dans le sien mais par contre je meurt d'envie d'allé danser.

Il m'emmèna sur la piste de danse ou j'avais vu Liv la dernière fois. Mon corps ondulé au rythme de la musique, je ferma les yeux souhaitant profiter du moment, laissant mes sens prendre le dessus, l'alcool coulant dans mes veines m'avait relaxé. Le corps de mon cavalier ondulé contre le mien et je me rapprocha de lui instinctivement. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille me faisant frissonner, je sentis des picotements à l'extrémité de ses doigts et j'ouvris les yeux de suite, croisant son regard qui semblait me dévorer.

\- Tu es un sorcier lui dis je étonnée

\- Tout comme toi me répondit il rapprochant sa tête, tu es dans une ville où la magie est concentrée, nous sommes entourés de beaucoup de sorciers même si nous sommes en minorité par rapport aux humains. Tu n'es pas du coin n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, comment tu le sais

\- Crois moi si tu étais d'ici, je l'aurai su, tout le monde se connaît ici et puis je dois dire qu'un visage comme le tien ça ne s'oublit pas. Laisse toi aller, ta magie répond à la mienne, c'est pour ça que tu as senti ces picotements, tu n'a jamais partagé ça avec un sorcier me demanda t il.

Je me rapprocha de lui, le laissant faire, je sentis ma magie répondre à la sienne, cela était incroyable, nos magies étaient complètement en symbiose maintenant, l'alcool me deshinnibait complètement car je me laissa complètement faire lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser voulant juste profiter de ce moment de liberté que je ne m'étais pas accordée depuis longtemps. J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'avais pas remarqué que je me trouvai contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce, toujours entouré par des gens en transe autour de nous. Mais tout d'un coup, notre contact fut rompu brisant notre bulle par la même occasion. Je vis devant moi Kai en train de pousser le gars avec qui je venais de partager ce moment.

\- Va t'en lui dis il en ancrant son regard dans le mien

Il hésita à partir mais après un second regard de la part de Kai, il finit par s'éloigner non sans m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'oeil que je répondis par un sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous me demanda Kai en colère.

\- Ça se voyait pas dis je sarcastique.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi me dit il en me prenant le poignet afin que je lui fasse face.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à Kai, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me pourrir la vie répondis je en retirant sa main.

\- Tu es sous la responsabilité de mon clan Bonnie me dit il, je t'évite de faire des conneries, choses que tu sais si bien faire.

La gifle partie sans que je puisse me contrôler, il posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie choqué par mon geste. J'avais peut être été un peu fort mais il me mettait hors de moi et j'avais du mal à me contrôler en sa présence. Je m'en alla aussi vite que je pu me doutant qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Mais à peine, je sortis du bâtiment, j'entendis ses pas résonner derrière moi. Il me prit le bras et me plaqua contre le bâtiment, un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, je fus électrisé par son contact, je mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement maintenant. Ici, il y a des règles et du dois t'en tenir, tu n'est pas à Mystic Fall, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux, tu dois apprendre à vivre en communauté. Jo ne t'as pas expliqué comment ça se passe, je l'ai bien prévenu pourtant que si elle voulait que tu viennes ici, tu devais te plier aux règles.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal à part danser et flirter avec un mec criais je énervée.

\- Tu partage ta magie avec un inconnu devant des centaines de personnes humaines, cela n'est pas autorisé en public. Est ce que tu sais au moins que lié sa magie c'est quelque chose d'intime comme le partage de sang avec les vampires.

\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps dis je en le dévisageant.

\- Et puis, qu'est ce que tu as était faire à la bibliothèque pourquoi tu demandes les archives. Je fais partis du conseil Bonnie dit il sous mon regard étonné, on sait tout ce qui se passe ici.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse moi l'accès à ces documents Kai lui demandais je

\- Non Bonnie, je ne peux pas dit il en se calmant.

\- Pourquoi

\- Tu n'aura pas ses documents point final claqua t-il

\- Dans ce cas dit moi comment tuer les hérétiques dis je en parlant doucement.

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard et je su à cet instant que j'allai regretter d'avoir poser cette question.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue en se rapprochant de moi, m'emprisonannt par ses mains contre le mur. Et quoi, après tu vas te précipiter auprès de tes soit disant amis. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est te tuer chuchota Kai confus.

\- Tu me dois Kai, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, je te demande pas de m'aider mais juste de me dire comment faire pour les neutraliser, vous le savez, vous en avez tué quelques uns au mariage de Jo, je le sais.

\- Tu as tort dit il a quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, nos nez se touchaient presque et je n'osais pas bouger sous son regard, toi et moi on est quitte à partir du moment où tu m'as enfermé en 1903 avec ses monstres dit il en dégageant mes cheveux révèlant une des cicatrices qui se trouvait sur ma clavicule. Il effleura la morsure avec le bout de ses doigts, me procurant des frissons. Je ne te dois rien du tout dit il en s'éloignant me laissant seul.

Je resta pétrifiée par ses paroles jusqu'à que je ne vis plus sa silhouette et puis je meffondra au sol en pleurs, ne reuissant pas à retenir mes larmes. Submergée par les remords et ma culpabilité d'avoir libérer Lily, d'avoir emprisonné Kai par vengeance alors qu'il avait changé mettant en danger Jo, Liv et les jumeaux, d'avoir libéré les hérétiques. Tous ces morts depuis ces longs mois, étaient les conséquences de mes mauvaises décisions. Mon coeur était brisé et je perdai espoir ne sachant pas comment j'allai me sortir de cette situation, alors que Damon et les autres comptaient sur moi.

POV général

Bonnie ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Kai était adossé un peu plus loin contre le mur, les yeux fermés essayant de résister aux pleurs de cette dernière. Liv arriva près de lui, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler

\- Ramène Bonnie et la prochaine fois surveille là dit il en retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Elle se précipita vers l'endroit où lui indiqua Kai et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état, elle se trouvait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie se trouvait donc dans la voiture avec Liv en route pour rentrer à la maison, elle s'était calmée et le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, seul un fond sonore sortait des enceintes du véhicule.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée Liv, excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment.

\- Bonnie, c'est rien je t'assure , je comprends, tu devrais te lâcher plus souvent, tu gardes tout en toi Bonnie, je sais que tes amies comptent pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas tout le temps sauver tout le monde Bonnie, tu dois également te ménager. Les sorcières ne servent pas uniquement à préserver les vies des autres. Tu es tellement forte, je n'ai pas connu un quart de ce que tu as vécu, même si je dois avouer que ma vie n'a pas été non plus tout rose, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu craquer une seule fois auparavant et crois moi ça fait peur dit elle en rigolant.

Je me détendis à son dernier commentaire, mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait me dire et pourquoi Jo avait tellement insisté pour que je vienne ici. Je n'ai pas grandi en communauté en lien avec la magie comme tous les autres sorciers, depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, ma vie à prit un tournant différent, pas une seule minute je n'ai fait quelque chose pour moi, sacrifiant mon bien être pour les autres. Mais cela faisait également parti de moi, il est hors de question que tous les sacrifices que j'ai du faire ne servent à rien, ma ville à besoin de moi et mes amis aussi.

\- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire Liv mais je n'ai pas eu le même enseignement magique que vous autres. Je ne savais pas que s'était aussi grave de partager sa magie avec un autre, toutes ses règles, je ne l'ai connais pas mais je vais essayer de m'y tenir par respect pour toi ou Jo.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère t'a dit mais il semblait également bouleversé, je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre insista Liv en voyant mon regard. Il n'est plus le même qu'avant, il se soucie de son Coven, il nous l'a prouvé de nombreuses fois. Il est devenu un peu trop rigide à mon goût je te l'accorde mais il a d'énormes responsabilités maintenant. Et pour honnête, je pense qu'il se soucie énormément de toi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton frère et moi on puisse s'entendre, trop de choses ceux sont passés entre nous que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien. Je sais que j'ai également des torts, je n'aurai jamais du essayer de me venger et risquer votre vie par la même occasion mais lorsque je suis revenue du monde prison, j'étais plus moi-même et après tout ce qu'il m'a fait je ne croyais pas en sa rédemption.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue Bonnie et j'espère que les choses iront mieux. Maintenant si on arrêtait cette parenthèse nostalgique, ça me donne le cafard. On pourrait continuer notre soirée, il y a un pub sympa un peu plus loin.

\- Je pense que je vais passer pour cette fois Liv, cette soirée a été assez catastrophique pour moi, je vais rentrer mais vas-y toi, ne t'en fais pas tout vas bien maintenant.

Je sortis du véhicule, faisant un dernière signe d'au revoir à Liv. En regardant mon téléphone, je vis que j'avais quatre appel en absence de la part de Damon. Je lui envoya un texte lui disant que je recontacterai demain puis j'éteignis mon portable me doutant qu'il allait certainement essayer de me recontactai en voyant mon message. Cette soirée avait été riche en toutes sortes d'émotions et il était temps que je laisse le passé derrière moi, sur cette bonne pensée, je rentra dans la maison afin d'aller me couché, décidée à reprendre ma vie en main.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla reposée, la soirée d'hier ayant été instructive, je décida de commencer par ce que j'aurai du faire depuis un moment afin d' enlever ce poids qui me ronge depuis maintenant presque un an. J'avais demandé son adresse ce matin à Jo, dire qu'elle était surprise de ma demande est un euphémisme, mais elle ne m'avait pas posé plus de question, me notant juste l'adresse sur un bout de papier. J'étais devant sa maison et le stress commençant à monter.

Il vivait dans une maison également coquette, un peu de même genre à Jo et Alaric mais en un peu plus petit. Je m'avance dans l'allée, respirant un grand coup et je frappa à la porte, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher, plus les pas arrivaient, plus je devenait angoissée. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, me dévoilant son propriétaire, qui semblait surpris de me voir ici. Il portait un jogging et un t-shirt noir, il venait certainement juste de se réveiller au vu de ses cheveux.

-Bonnie dit il surpris. Il regarda derrière lui puis ferma la porte, j'essaya de ne pas montrer que j'étais contrariée par son manque de savoir-vivre, il aurait pu au moins me faire rentrer mais je décida de ne rien dire voulant à tout prix en finir.

-Bonjour lui dis je poliment

\- Si tu es ici pour me demander les accès aux archives, ma réponse est toujours non Bonnie me dit il agacé en me coupant de toute tentative d'en placer une

Je resta bloquée quelques secondes, choquée par son comportement. Je le vis qui continuait à me regarder, puis voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il commença à s'avancer à sa porte afin de rentrer chez lui. Ce fut à ce moment là que je retrouva mes esprits.

\- Je suis pas venue pour ça lui dis je sur un ton froid sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Cela l'arrêta dans ses mouvements et il se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, voulant en finir avec ça. Je savais que ça serait difficile mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil.

\- Je suis là pour m'excuser dis je d'un ton calme, pour hier mais aussi pour avant. Je sais ce que tu pense et tu as raison, je ne sais pas vivre en communauté, je n'ai pas vécu comme toi et ta famille, ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est la vérité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir enfermé avec les hérétiques, de ne pas avoir cru en ta rédemption mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça Kai, tu m'as fait également beaucoup de mal et j'étais aveuglée par la vengeance, tu es le mieux placer pour le savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour que tu acceptes mes excuses lui dis je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. J'en avais besoin pour moi, cela fait longtemps que je vis avec ses remords et il est temps que je passe à autre chose. Merci d'avoir laissé Jo m'accueillir ici et tu n'as pas à t'en faire je respecterai les règles, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer mes recherches mais je le ferai en respect avec vos clans finissai je libéree d'un poids.

Kai ne disait rien me regardant, il semblait choqué par mon discours et alors quil allait dire quelque chose, une voix fit irruption de l'intérieur de chez lui, une voix de femme qui se rapprochait de nous. Je découvris la femme que j'avais vu hier, habillée seulement d'une chemise d'homme, je supposais que c'était celle de Kai.

\- Bonjour dit elle en me voyant, Kai tout vas bien lui dit elle en le regardant.

Kai semblait gênée, il passa sa main sur le cou signe de sa gêne. Le voyant aussi mal à l'aise, je décida d'intervenir.

\- Je suis Bonnie, je venais juste informer Kai que Jo avait besoin de son aide pour les jumeaux. Elle est tellement débordée avec eux qu'elle m'a demandé de passer et vu que j'étais dans le coin lui dis je en lui souriant.

\- Tout vas bien dit elle

\- Oui, elle a juste besoin d'un coup de main pour contrôler leur magie, ceux sont des sacrés numéros.

J'avais dit le premier mensonge qui m' passée dans la tête, espérant qu'elle croit à mon histoire. Je vis Kai, un sourire narquois amusé de la situation. Je décida de couper court à la discussion étant donné que j'avais dit tout ce que souhaitai.

\- Je vous laisse, ravie de t'avoir rencontré dis je un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Kai dis je en hochant la tête et en me dirigeant vers la voiture que Jo m'avait prêté.

Je démarra et m'en alla non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le retroviseur, Kai était toujours sur le porche de sa maison à regarder ma voiture s'éloigner. Je me sentais bien, libérée de ce poids, et c'est sous cet humeur que j'entrepris donc de me rendre de nouveau à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter les livres que je souhaitai.

Après avoir trouvé ce que je souhaitai à la bibliothèque, j'étais rentrée à la maison et j'avais appelé Damon lui faisant part de mes projets. J'avais laissé tomber d'essayer de trouver un moyen de tuer définitivement les hérétiques ayant bien compris que personne ne me donnerai la solution alors je me suis rabattue sur le monde de prison, il avait été enfermé une fois, je pouvais peut être en créer un nouveau sur le même principe. La vieille dame de la bibliothèque m'avait lancé un regard noir lorsque je lui avait demandé des livres sur le sujet, et j'avais pris à malin plaisir à lui demander tous sortes de documents. Lorsque j'avais quitté la bibliothèque avec tous les livres que j'avais emprunté, j'ai cru entendre un souffle de soulagement de sa part.

Par contre, cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que j'essayai d'étudier les manuscrits et la tâche était très compliquée car Jo avait du s'absenter pour une urgence me confiant par la même occasion les jumeaux étant donné que Liv avait réussi à esquiver une fois de plus afin d'aller je ne sais où. Ces jumeaux étaient vraiment incroyable, une heure que j'essayai en vain de les calmer, je leurs avait donner le biberon, je les avais changé.

Il faisait maintenant leur sieste enfin Alia car Noé n'avait pas vraiment l'air décidé à dormir, afin d'éviter qu'il réveille sa soeur, je le pris dans mes bras et le posa sur mes genoux, lui donnant son espèce de doudou. Il se calma de suite en commençant à jouer avec mes cheveux, je continua donc à lire les grimoires profitant de ce moment de calme.

J'avais réussi à trouver plusieurs documents sur le sujet et réussis à comprendre le système du fonctionnement du monde de prison, je devais déjà créer l'ascendant qui était la clé puis ensuite le processus du création semblait assez complexe. Lorsque je vis l'état de mes notes, je me mis à rire, un tas de schéma et de commentaires étaient notés sur ma feuille blanche et tout en bas on pouvait voir les gribouillis que Noé m'avait fait à l'aide du crayon que j'avais fini par lui donner. Mon rire s'harmonisa avec celui de Noé et Alia qui s'étaient également mis à rire.

Cela dura quelques minutes lorsque les jumeaux arrêterent de rigoler et commencèrent à faire de grands mouvements impatient Je me retourna et vis dans l'encadrement de la porte Kai, accompagné de Jo qui arborait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Je resta un peu béate devant la scène qui se jouait devant moi, à vrai dire je ne m'attendai pas à voir Kai aussi vite, même si j'étais bien consciente qu'étant le frère de Jo, il y avait de grande chance que ça arrive. Je rangea donc les livres qui étaient posés sur la table de la cuisine afin de libérer un peu de place pour que Jo puisse poser ses courses, avec Noé toujours dans mes bras.

Sa soeur réclama l'attention de son oncle qui s'exécuta aussitôt et la prenant dans ses bras, forcément son frère en fit de même et agita donc ses bras également. Kai se rapprocha posant un baiser sur la tempe de Noé en guise de bonjour, son parfum me titilla les narines, une douce odeur mentholée et de musc.

\- Tes recherches avancent me demanda Jo en regardant tous les livres qui étaient disposés sur la table

\- On peut dire ça, mais j'aurai certainement avancé plus vite si un certain jeune homme n'avait pas accaparé mon attention dis je en regardant Noé qui me dévisageai avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Ben alors ma petite crapule, tu n'as pas honte d'embeter nos invités lui dit Jo en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais leur donner à manger, les coucher et ensuite je nous cuisine un super repas, on mange tous ensemble ce soir s'exclama t-elle joyeuse.

\- Je vais t'aider lui dis je

\- Non Bonnie, tu es notre invité , profite en pour continuer tes recherches dans le salon si tu veux.

Je pris tous les archives et je me dirigea au salon, non sans avoir jeté un coup oeil à Kai qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, mais ce dernier semblait éviter mon regard car il fixait uniquement Alia qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Je m'installa sur le canapé juste à côté du feu de cheminée, posant les livres au sol.

\- Comment vont tes pouvoirs entendis je

Je me retourna vers Kai sachant que c'était lui.

\- J'ai presque tout récupéré ma magie lui répondis je en ouvrant un des livres afin de me donner une contenance.

\- Dis moi que tu n'as pas volé toutes ses archives à la bibliothèque dit il narquois

\- Non, je les ai obtenu de manière légale souriai je en repensant à la tête de la vieille dame de la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs vous avez une bibliothécaire tout a fait charmante si tu veux mon avis.

Il leva les yeux en l'air à mon commentaire puis un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne soit coupé par Kai.

\- Je te présente également mes excuses pour hier soir me dit il sérieusement en se rapprochant du canapé dans lequel j'étais assise. Je me suis emporté et je n'aurai pas du te dire toutes ces méchancetés. Je pense que l'on devrait faire une trêve le temps de ton séjour ici, après tout on risque de se croiser souvent et je n'ai pas envie que ça finissent en effusion à chaque fois.

\- Très bien lui répondis je, j'oublie ce qui s'est passé auparavant, on fait table rase du passé. Par contre n'essaye pas de m'empêcher d'aider mes amis, je respecterai les règles ici ne t'en fais pas ajoutais-je je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit sa main, je resta la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer. Des que nos mains furent en contact, des frissons me traversa le corps, sa poigne se ressera un peu sans me faire mal et je ne retira pas ma main voulant prolonger le premier contact amical que j'avais avec Kai. Je devais dire que c'était agréable, au bout de quelques secondes j'enlèva ma main de la sienne.

Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le canapé ou j'étais installée il y a quelques minutes, regardant mes notes par la même occasion, il fronça les sourcils en lisant ces dernières.

\- Tu veux recréer un monde me demanda il, tu n'as pas l'intention de me renvoyer là-bas rassure moi rajouta il ironique. Très jolis au faite ces dessins en bas de ta note, c'est sensés représenter quelque chose.

\- Très drôle lui dis je en arrachant ma note de ses mains, j'avais oublié que tu avais un sens de l'humour, il faut croire que ton neveu à un sens artistique très développé répondis je en regardant les gribouillis. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense que c'est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à nous pour le moment.

\- Tu es courant que c'est un sort très compliqué, mon Coven l'a utilisé que deux fois et c'est pour une raison, le mécanisme est complexe et demande beaucoup de magie, sans compter qu'il te faut le sang d'un second sorcier.

\- Oui je sais mais tu ne t'imagines pas de quoi je suis capable, j'ai fait bien pire, crois moi.

\- Je le sais et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur chuchota il doucement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce, il y a pas à dire ça aller être compliqué d'être autour l'un de l'autre, on marchait sur des oeufs tous les deux sentant que cela pouvait s'envenimer à tout moment si on disait un mot de trop.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux me dit il en me surprenant, cela sera plus facile de créer le mécanisme à deux.

Je le regarda dubitative , ne comprenant pourquoi il ferait cela, après tout il avait refusé de m'indiquer comment détruire les hérétiques. Pourquoi il ferait ça alors qui m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aiderait pas.

\- Par contre, en échange, j'aurai besoin de ton aide me dit il en me regardant attendant que je dise quelque chose

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il me proposait son aide, il avait besoin de moi. Est ce que c'est pour cela aussi qu'il s'est excusé, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne me manipule pas encore. Mais en même temps, son aide m'était précieuse et cela me permettrait de réaliser l'ascendant et la prison plus facilement surtout qu'il est le chef de son Coven et qu'il est très puissant.

\- En quoi as tu besoin de mon aide ?

\- Tu acceptes alors dit il visiblement heureux

\- Non, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit avant de donner ma réponse.

\- Oh allez Bonnie, on s'est très bien toi comme moi que tu as besoin de mon aide, je te l'offre sur un plateau, tu ne peux pas la refuser.

\- Je croyais qu'on faisait une trêve lui dis je en lui rappelant ses paroles de tout à l'heure.

\- Mais c'est le cas Bonnie, comme tu l'as dit on tire un trait sur le passé, je te propose un accord, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, neutraliser les hérétiques.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je veux savoir à quelles conditions Kai ? En quoi consiste ton accord ?

\- Je t'aide à créer le monde parallèle avec l'accord du conseil en contrepartie tu nous aide à débusquer un membre de la communauté. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment Bonnie.

Alaric rentra à la maison à ce moment là, saluant Kai et m'embrassant en guise de bonjour. On discuta deux minutes ensembles avant que ne Jo rentre dans le salon ayant entendu Alaric rentrer.

\- Tu arrive juste à l'heure, le dîner est prêt, allons nous mettre à table avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Nous étions donc installés tous les quatres autour de la table où était disposés des tas de bon petits plats préparés par Jo. Cela me mettait l'eau à la bouche en sentant la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégageait. Bien sûr je m'étais installée à côté de Kai pour ne pas séparer Jo et Alaric, le repas se passa bien, discutant de tout et de rien, je sentais également les regards de Alaric sur moi et Kai, certainement surpris de nous voir l'un à côté de l'autre sans s'entretuer. Après notre repas, j'entrepris de débarraser la table, Alaric en profita pour aller embrasser ses enfants qui étaient maintenant couchés.

Kai se leva saluant Alaric et sa soeur, les remerciant pour le repas, puis il s'approcha vers moi en mettant sa veste.

\- Rejoins moi demain chez moi vers 13hOO me chuchota t-il à l'oreille en posant un baiser sur ma joue, cela semblait être anodin pour des personnes qui se connaissaient, mais sentir ses lèvres sur ma joue me pétrifia et me mit mal à l'aise.

Je hocha la tête pour qu'il sache que je serai là et il s'en alla, non sans avoir salué de nouveau sa soeur. Je resta le regarder encore surprise par ce geste, décidément cette journée était vraiment spéciale, être aussi proche de Kai me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, je suppose que malgré son changement je restai sur mes gardes car les seuls contacts que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent avec lui avait fini en larmes ou en bain de sang.

Je commença donc à faire la vaisselle afin d'éviter de trop penser à cette journée. Jo me rejoignit afin d'essuyer la vaisselle que je nettoyai

\- Ça a l'air de s'être arrangé entre toi et Kai me dit il malicieuse

\- On a décidé de faire une trêve

\- Hum hum dit elle en hochant la tête, je suis contente que ça se passe bien être vous.

\- Cela n'est pas le cas, on fait une trêve oui mais je le trouve toujours aussi insupportable, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

\- Je n'ai rien dit me dit elle d'un ton moqueur mais vous êtes mignon tous les deux surtout quand tu rougis.

\- Quoi, non je n'ai pas rougis. Oh c'est pas vrai la honte, j'espère que Kai ne l'a pas remarqué, son égo est suffisamment gros, pas besoin d'en rajouter. C'est juste que la seule relation qu'on a eu entre lui et moi, c'est de la haine alors être cordial, ça me rend mal à l'aise, voilà tout lui dis je précipitamment essayant de me convaincre par la même occasion.

-Ok si tu le dis dit Jo en levant ses mains en l'air comme si elle se rendait... Mais je trouve quand même que vous feriez un joli couple dit elle malicieuse.

\- Très bien, j'arrête là, on ne discute plus de ça, j'abandonne. Je vida l'évier, passa un dernier coup pour laver le fond de l'évier. Bonne nuit Jo et à demain lui dis je en lui souriant.

-Fais de beaux rêves Bonnie me dit elle avec un clin d'oeil

Je leva les yeux en l'air face à son commentaire et m'en alla la laissant finir d'essuyer la vaisselle.

Espérons que mon entrevue avec Kai se passe bien car j'appréhendai ce qu'il allait me dire, je trouvais ça étrange que le conseil est besoin de mon aide pour trouver une personne, surtout qu'il était resté très évasif sur le sujet et j'appréhendai ce qu'il allait me raconter demain.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me présenta devant chez Kai à 13h00 pile ne voulant, ni arriver en avance, ni en retard. Je sonna à la porte, Kai arriva presque aussitôt, il se décala sur le côté afin de me laisser entrer.

-Bonjour Bonnie, vas y rentre.

\- Merci.

Je rentra dans la maison, l'intérieur était très sobre, je sentis de suite que Kai venait de faire un sort par l'odeur de magie qui se dégageait, cela venait de l'intérieur de la cuisine. Kai me fit signe de le suivre et il s'installa sur une des chaises de son plan de travail où trônait des dizaines de bougies et autres ingrédients servant à faire des sorts.

Je m'installa en face de lui essayant de paraître à l'aise.

\- Alors je t'écoute lui dit je

\- Toujours impatiente à ce que je vois

Je lui lança un regard noir mais il ne releva pas.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, le Coven à besoin de neutraliser un membre du conseil.

\- Neutraliser lui dit je en le coupant me prenant également un regard noir par la même occasion, hier tu m'as dit que vous deviez le débusquer, il y a une grande différence entre les deux.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance Bonnie me dit il, le conseil à des doutes sur un des ses membres, on a besoin de toi pour confirmer nos dires, tu es extérieur à cette ville, cela sera plus facile pour toi. Est ce que ça te semble claire ?

\- C'est parfaitement claire, vous voulez m'utiliser afin de neutraliser un membre de votre clan comme ça personne ne vous soupçonnera. Ma question est la suivante, qu'est ce que cette personne a fait et qu'est ce que vous entendez par neutraliser.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kai

\- À vrai dire cela fait deux questions Bonnie commença t il

\- Arrêtes ça Kai et répond à mes deux questions dis je en insistant sur le mot deux. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je veux savoir les raisons.

\- Je les avais prévenu que tu insisterais dit il pour lui même. On le soupçonne de pratiquer la magie noire et de faire des rituels sataniques, quand à ta deuxième question, on veux juste s'assurer qu'il ne recommence plus, voilà tout.

\- Quant tu dis un des membres, tu parles du conseil, c'est quelqu'un qui en fait parti je suppose.

\- J'ai répondu à tes deux questions Bonnie, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Je peux annoncer au conseil que tu vas nous aider ?

\- Nous avons un accord lui dis je, maintenant commençont le sort pour créer l'ascendant. J'ai récupéré entièrement ma magie et les autres ont besoin de moi, les hérétiques ont de retour fait des dégâts hier.

\- Non

-Commença non, si tu veux que je respecte notre accord, il va...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Bonnie, je l'ai déjà fait me dit il satisfait en posant l'ascendant sur la table entre nous.

J'observa l'ascendant, il ressemblait à celui de 1994, la seule chose qui changeait était les motifs dessus qui ressemblait à des écritures celtiques. Je dirigea ma main vers l'ascendant afin de la regarder de plus près mais alors que j'allai le toucher, Kai le reprit dans ses mains.

Je le regarda et tendis ma main vers lui afin qu'il me le donne mais j'ai eu le droit seulement à un sourire avant qu'il ne le range de retour dans sa poche.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Bonnie, l'ascendant est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à créer le mécanisme d'emprisonnement, qu'on fera une fois que tu nous aura rendu service. Maintenant, passons à l'autre partie du contrat.

\- Très bien soupirai je, je t'écoute qu'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Il y a une cérémonie ce soir organisée par le conseil, chaque membre sera présent, tu vas venir à cette soirée, il sera là également, c'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de l'aborder me dit il

Je hocha la tête même si au fond de moi ça me disait rien du tout, les cérémonies officielles, j'en avait assisté à aucune et au vue des règles qui régissaient cette ville, je me doutais que ça devait être très solennelle. J'allai donc devoir me trouver une tenue à peu près correct, dommage que Caroline ne soit pas là, elle était toujours de très bien conseil sur ce genre de soirée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que la tenue de soirée est exigée me dit il narquois.

\- Oh c'est vrai, moi qui pensais venir en jean et t-shirt lui dis je sarcastique. Kai avait beau avoir changé, il avait toujours son humour sarcastique.

\- Voici ton invitation avec l'heure et l'adresse dessus, ne soit pas en retard surtout, le Coven apprécit la ponctualité.

Je me retrouvais donc en ville avec Liv qui avait accepté de m'accompagner afin de me trouver une robe pour ce soir, étant donné que ce n'est pas le genre de tenue que j'avais pensé à amener avec moi à Portland. J'avais l'impression de retrouver Caroline en face de moi, Liv était exactement comme elle en ce qui concerne le shopping.

\- Allez Bonnie, essayes celle là me dit elle en me collant la robe dans les bras, je l'examina de plus près et la repose de suite à sa place.

\- Liv j'ai dit qu'il me fallait une robe sobre, tu as vu le décolleté de celle là, tu veux que je me fasse méprisée ou quoi, si le Conseil me voit dans cette robe, ils vont certainement faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Bonnie, tu es au courant que le conseil n'est pas uniquement représenté par des vieux croûtons, on est plus au moyen âge et puis je t'assure que pour avoir assistée une fois à ce genre de cérémonie, il y a des femmes qui portent des robes bien plus vulgaires que ça.

\- Oui mais non dis je en lui montrant une robe noir simple arrivant en dessous des genoux

\- Trop simple dit elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu vas à ce genre de soirée ?! Normalement c'est réservé uniquement aux membres.

Je garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que j'allai trouver comme excuse ne sachant pas si je pouvais dévoiler ma mission, en même temps j'aurai dû me douter qu'elle m'aurait posé la question.

\- Non, j'y crois pas, tu vas avec mon frère, c'est lui qui t'as invité s'exclama t elle visiblement éxitée, si c'est le cas il faut absolument mettre cette robe, il va en tomber à la renverse, je t'assure. Petite cachotteriere toi et mon frère alors...

\- Quoi non dis je plus fort ?

Certaines clientes se retournèrent vers nous, je rajouta plus doucement afin de pas me faire remarquer.

\- Non, ton frère et moi il n'y a rien, on y vas pas ensemble dis je gênée

Elle me regarda dubitative et je décida de la mettre dans la confidence tanpis pour Kai après tout c'est sa soeur.

\- Tu dois me promettre de rien dire Liv, je suis sérieuse.

\- Ok Bonnie t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, dans ce cas, je t'assure que tu dois mettre la robe que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, le but c'est que tu approches ct homme, et crois moi avec cette robe il ne vas pas décrocher son regard de toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui sait, ça se trouve il peut avoir 60 ans ou je ne sais pas, c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Bonnie me dit elle en prenant la robe de tout à l'heure et en m'emmenant dans une cabine d'essayage. Essaye là et on en reparle.

Je soupira puis rentra dans la cabine afin d'essayer la robe après tout rien ne m'empêchais de l'essayer. Après avoir mit la robe je ressortis de la cabine afin de la montrer à Liv.

\- C'est la robe qui te faut Bonnie, tu es incroyable dedans et elle ne fait pas aussi vulgaire qu'elle en a l'air. Avec ça, 60 ans ou pas, c'est sur qu'il va te remarquer.

Je me regarda dans le miroir, je devais admettre que Liv avait raison, elle me paraissait beaucoup moins vulgaire que sur le cintre. Le décolleté s'arrêtait à l'encolure de ma poitrine, c'était sexy mais pas vulgaire surtout que la longueur de la robe m'arrivait un peu au dessus de mes genoux, cela compensait le décolleté.

\- Très bien dis je, on prend celle ci. Je rentra de retour dans la cabine pour me changer sous le sourire satisfait de Liv.

\- J'aimerai vraiment être là pour voir la tête de mon frère quand il va te voir dedans me dit elle alors que j'étais en train de me changer, je leva les yeux en l'air à son commentaire.

J'avais enfilé ma robe avec des chaussures à talon, et avait laissé mes cheveux longs ne voulant pas paraître trop sophistiquée, je me dirigea vers mon sac sur le lit et prit le médaillon que ma grand mère m'avait offert à mon dernier anniversaire lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Médaillon que j'avais transformé en talisman, depuis il me protégeait du mauvais sort et je me sentais en sécurité avec.

Je descendis en bas et vis Jo et Alaric avec les jumeaux dans le salon.

\- Bonnie tu es magnifique me dit Jo en s'approchant de moi. Je pris mon manteau et l'enfila en lui souriant.

\- Merci Jo, et encore merci Alaric pour me prêter ta voiture, promis je ne te l'abîme pas le taquinai je.

Il rigolant à mon commentaire et vient m'embrasser me souhaitant une bonne soirée

\- Je confirme les dires de ma magnifique femme, tu es très belle ce soir.

\- J'y vais sinon je vais être en retard et je ne pense pas que le conseil apprécie . Bonne soirée tous les deux et à plus tard mes petits démons dis je en embrassant chaques joues des jumeaux.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine, devant moi se dressait un énorme manoir, ressemblant un peu à celui des Mickaelson lorsqu'ils habitaient à Mystic Fall. J'avança la voiture vers l'entrée, suivant les voitures qui étaient devant moi.

Je me gara à un endroit près de l'entrée, souhaitant faire une entrée discrète. Je n'étais pas en retard, il y avait encore des personnes qui arrivaient et rentraient dans le manoir. Je m'avance également mon entrée dans la main et mon sac dans l'autre, pressée d'en finir au plus vite étant pas très à l'aise avec les mondalités. Je tendis mon invitation aux gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte du manoir, il me regarda puis me laissa rentrer.

Lorque je rentra, je m'arrêta quelques minutes afin d'observer le décor qui était digne d'un conte féerique, des centaines de personnes se tenaient dans la pièce à déguster les petites fours et déguster leurs champagne en train de discuter entre eux.

\- Mademoiselle, souhaitez vous que je prenne vos affaires me dit un jeune homme gentillement.

\- Euh oui je vous remercie lui répondis je en souriant et en enlevant mon manteau, le lui donnant.

\- Bonne soirée ajouta t il en s'éloignant pour s'occuper d'autres personnes qui venaient également arriver.

Allez Bonnie, tu peux le faire, c'est pas un groupe de bourgeois qui vas me faire peur, je m'avanca dans la pièce, essayant de réperer quelqu'un que je connaissai surtout que Kai ne m'avait pas donné plus d'information sur la personne que je devait trouver et impossible de mettre la main dessus.

\- Bonnie entendis je, je me retourna vers la voix en prenant la coupe de champagne que l' on me tendait.

\- Monsieur Parker dis je poliment

\- Joshua me corrigea t-il, en me regardant de la tête au pied, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise. Je suis contente que tu ai accepté notre invitation.

\- On sait très bien vous comme moi pourquoi je suis ici Joshua, est ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où il se trouve étant donné que votre fils n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

\- Malakai est vraiment incorrigible me dit il en rigolant, mais puisque mon fils semble occupé rajouta Joshua en regardant vers le fond de la pièce, je vais me charger de vous présenter. Il me présenta son bras, mon regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où Joshua regardait et je vis Kai en costume noir, en train de discuter avec la même femme que j'avais croisé au bar et chez lui.

Nos regards se croiserent, il me dévisagea de la tête au pied même s'il ne montrait aucune émotion, je me doutais qu'il était étonné de me voir dans cette tenue, heureusement que j'avais écouté Liv finalement.

\- Avec plaisir Joshua dis je en lui prenant son bras, envoyant un faux sourire à Kai.

Joshua me présenta à des dizaines de personnes, plus ennuyant les unes que les autres, j'avais le droit à des grands sourires de la part des hommes qui me donnait des sueurs froides et des regards meurtriers des femmes.

Tous ce qu'il fallait pour me rendre de bonne humeur.

\- L'homme que vous recherchez s'appelle Adam, Chesterfer Adam, il est membre du conseil à vrai dire, il a reprit le relais de son père qui était un homme remarquable, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le cas de son fils. Malheureusement pour nous, on ne peut pas l'écarter du conseil comme ça et c'est là que vous rentrait en action. D'autant plus que ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, vu que vous avez déjà partagé un contact avec lui me dit il sourire aux lèvres.

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez dis je étonnée de son dernier commentaire, je ne connais pas d' Adam Chesterfer chuchotai je ne souhaitant me faire remarquer.

Joshua me regarda étonné

\- Mon fils ma pourtant dit que tu as déjà fait sa connaissance, il se trouve à côté du buffet à ta gauche.

Je regarda discrètement afin de voir de qui il s'agissait et serra le verre que je tenais à la main lorsque je découvris qui était cet Adam. J'y crois pas, c'était l'homme avec qui j'avais partagé un agréable moment lors de la soirée de Liv, son regard croisa le mien et il sembla étonné de me voir ici mais tous de suite un sourire étira ces lèvres et je le vis se diriger vers nous.

\- Si je vois votre fils, dites lui que je vais lui faire griller le cerveau chuchotai je entre mes dents.

Cela eu le don de faire rire Joshua mais il ne dit rien de plus car Adam venait d'arriver vers nous.

\- Joshua lui dit il en le regardant brièvement avant de concentrer son regard sur moi.

\- Bonsoir me dit il, je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir ici.

\- Moi également répondis je

\- Adam je te présente Bonnie Bennett, elle est ici pour quelques jours et Bonnie est notre invitée ici.

\- Ravi de pouvoir mettre enfin un nom sur ton visage Bonnie dit il en embrassant le dos de ma main en guise de bonsoir. Je suis Adam Chesterfer.

\- Adam fait également parti du conseil Bonnie me dit il afin de ne pas briser notre couverture. Je suis désolé Bonnie mais je vais devoir te laisser seule un petit moment, je dois saluer quelques personnes.

\- Ne vous en faite pas Joshua, je suis en parfaite compagnie répondis je un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette mission allait peut être être plus agréable que je le pensai finalement, par contre je n'en revenai toujours pas que Kai m' ai caché une information comme celle-ci car je suis persuadée qu'il a omis ce détail exprès et j'allai le lui faire regretter.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me retrouvai donc avec Adam avec comme pour objectif d'en savoir plus sur lui

\- Le conseil dis-je en levant un de mes sourcils montrant mon étonnement.

\- Oui, mon père en faisait parti et à sa mort j'ai hérité du rôle mais je ne suis pas un fervent admirateur des règles si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Il me donna une autre coupe de champagne et je le remercia du regard.

\- Je vois parfaitement et merci par la même occasion, je peux te dire que je me suis prise une sacrée remontrance par ta faute avouais-je sincèrement.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça mais je n'ai pas pu résister et puis tu avoueras que ça n'etait pas trop désagréable, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie mais dit moi ma chère Bonnie qu'est ce que tu viens faire à Portland, dans notre magnifique ville.

\- Je viens voir un ami et j'en profite pour me reposer par la même occasion.

\- Kai je suppose commença t il amère

\- Oh non absolument pas, mon ami est la mari de sa soeur c'est tout, on a pas des relations très amicales si tu vois ce que je veux dire, on est cordial par la situation rien de plus dis-je en colère rien qu'en évoquant son nom.

Adam n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de satanique, c'était agréable de discuter avec lui surtout qu'il semblait également ne pas apprécier ces mondalités. L'orchestre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce commença à jouer, des personnes se déplacerent au milieu de le pièce afin de danser, emmenant leur partenaire féminine avec eux.

\- Oh non chuchotai-je doucement, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me trouver au sein d'une soirée de gala prestigieuse et je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise avec ce milieu.

J'entendis rire Adam à côté de moi en voyant mon visage, je lui donna un coup de coude dans le flanc pour le faire taire et ne pas attirer l'attention des personnes autour de nous.

\- Tu es vraiment différente me dit il en me regardant sérieusement, cela change des greluches ennuyantes qui viennent ici juste pour trouver chaussure à son pied, vénale si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, je dois t'avouer que c'est une première pour moi, je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal de la sorte.

\- Dans ce cas me dit-il, Mlle Bennett me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour cette danse.

\- Quand je t'ai dis que je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal de la sorte, j'aurai peut être du préciser que je n'ai jamais dansé ce genre de danse.

\- Je vais te guider et puis au vue de ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois je t'assure que tu sais très bien danser, tu vas voir c'est très simple. Un peu d'aventure me dit il en essayant de me convaincre.

Je rigola puis lui prit la main qu'il me tendait, décidant de me laisser surprendre, on se dirigea donc vers le centre, il mit sa main sur ma taille et il nous fit tournoyer comme les autres danseurs, les pas étaient assez simple au final et j'enregistra rapidement le rythme de la danse.

-Alors tu vois que c'est très simple me dit il

\- J'ai un très bon professeur aussi

\- J'aimerai beaucoup te faire visiter notre ville si tu es d'accord et que tu n'as pas déjà un guide.

\- Avec plaisir répondis je en souriant.

L'occasion était parfaite, je pourrai en découvrir plus sur lui même si je commençai vraiment à me poser des questions sur les doutes du conseil.

On continua à danser jusqu'au moment où une autre danse commença nous obligeant à changer de partenaire, je me retrouva donc à danser avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. J'en était à mon troisième partenaire de danse et je ne voyais plus Adam, certainement à danser plus loin également, je me doutais que la musique allait bientôt s'arrêter et je voulais absolument esquiver la prochaine danse n'en pouvant plus. A la fin de la danse, je remercia mon partenaire et me recula vers l'extérieur de la piste ayant vu un endroit où il n'y avait pas grand monde afin de me reposer un peu, mais à peine que j'arriva à l'endroit qu'on me prit la main, m'obligeant à continuer de danser. Lorsque je vis mon partenaire, la colère m'envahit, ma magie répondant de suite à mes émotions.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le message de ton père dis-je froide en essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre nos deux corps.

\- Oh si parfaitement très convaincant d'ailleurs me dit Kai, il posa sa main sur ma taille afin de me rapprocher de lui. Tu lui as presque fait peur rajouta t-il malicieux.

\- Oups dis je en lui écrasant le pied exprès pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, que je suis maladroite.

Il me lança un regard noir face à mon geste et je vis une lueur s'allumer dans son regard.

\- C'est drôle me dit il en confrontant mon regard, tout à l'heure tu semblais très bien danser et t'amuser également. Je te rend nerveux peut être.

\- Je dois dire que Adam est de parfaite compagnie lui et puis il faut savoir joindre l'utile à l'agréable, tu n'es pas accord ?

\- Tu n'es pas là pour flirter, tu oublis notre accord, tu oublis tes chères amies qui ont besoin de toi à Mystic Falls dit il en colère.

Je fus choquée par ses paroles et je m'arrêta de suite de danser en me dégageant de son emprise. Je resta en face de lui ne bougeant plus et le regarda déçue et blasée par son comportement. Quelques minutes s'écoulerent, sans que aucun de nous ne prennent la parole, puis je décida de m'éloigner, ne souhaitant pas m'énerver et faire une esclandre devant tous le monde.

Je me dirigea vers le hall d'entrée entrée à grand pas et enfila mon manteau en sortant de ce manoir. Je ressera mon manteau autour de moi en sentant la température à l'extérieur, je me dirigea vers la voiture d'Alaric mais j'entendis des pas derrière moi et je me retourna pour voir que Kai s'approchait de moi, j'accelera vers la voiture regrettant de mettre garée aussi loin de l'entrée.

\- Bonnie me dit Kai qui était maintenant derrière moi, Bonnie arrête de fuir s'en arrêt ajouta t-il en voyant que je ne répondai pas.

\- Fuir lui dis je en me retournant, mon regard tomba directement sur sa poitrine, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi proche de moi, je le poussa afin de l'eloigner. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter maintenant, tu vas faire le sort pour créer la prison, je te laisse 3 jours et pas un de plus et moi je m'occupe de ma partie mais tu ne te mêle pas de ce que je fais, contente toi de faire ta partie et je fais la mienne. Je ne te permets pas de me juger sur ce que je fais de ma vie, on a un accord ça s'arrête là.

Il me plaqua contre la voiture me faisant sursauter, son torse était plaqué contre moi, la tension dans l'air devenait étouffante tout un coup, nos regards se confronterent, l'azur contre le vert.

Je vis son regard dévier plus en bas vers mes lèvres et inconsciemment je me mordai ces dernières, nerveuse par son regard et la lueur que je voyais dedans. Son regard remonta vers le mien et je vis qu'il semblait déchiré et confus à la fois, j'étais complètement perdue par les diverses émotions par lesquelles on passait en quelques minutes, la déception, la colère et le désir.

Kai s'éloigna un peu mettant un peu d'espace entre nous et faisant baisser par la même occasion la tension qui s'était installée. Je me mis les mains dans mes poches en attendant qu'il parle maintenant que ma colère était complètement descendue et je sentis un bout de papier dans l'une d'entre elle.

Je le ressortis et le déplia, un léger sourire orna mes lèvres en lisant la note, c'était Adam qui s'excusait d'avoir du partir et qui me donnait rendez-vous demain après midi.

Kai me prit doucement le papier des mains, les effleurant par la même occasion et il lut la note, je resta le regarder, appréhendant sa réaction. Son regard recroisa le mien, et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et les retira presque aussitôt.

\- Trois jours pas un seul de plus, si tu ne respecte pas l'accord, tu peux dire adieu à l'ascendant me dit il en partant me laissant complètement surprise et choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Je toucha mes lèvres en sentant encore son toucher sur elle, cela avait été rien qu'un effleurement mais cela m'avait complètement chamboulé.

Le froid commença à m'engourdir les mains, ce qui me fit sortir de ma stupeur, je monta dans la voiture d'Alaric afin de rentrer me coucher. Je ne comprenais pas le comportement de Kai et je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, je me doutais que le baiser était certainement un moyen de me mettre hors de moi encore une fois, à croire qu'il aimait jouer avec mes émotions. Je devais mettre ça de côté et me concentrer sur ma mission, trois jours et je pourrai retourner à Mystic Fall aidée mes amis et essayer de reprendre une vie le plus normal possible.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le bal, j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps avec Adam qui m'avait fait découvrir plein d'endroit magnifique. La date arrivée à échéance et je n'avais rien remarqué qui aurait pu me dire qu'il faisait de la magie noire, il était convenu ce soir qu'on dîne ensemble et c'était ma dernière chance d'obtenir des informations, surtout qu'il m'avait invité chez lui. Jo m'avait harcelé de question sur lui et cela me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, quand à Kai je n'avais plus aucune de nouvelle de lui, silence radio, il avait peut être écouté ce que je lui avait dit. Je finissai de me préparer et descendis au salon afin de me rendre chez Adam, et là dans le salon se trouvait Jo accompagné des jumeaux et de Kai. Décidément il fallait que je pense à lui pour qu'il se montre. Je m'arrêta en bas des escaliers et m'appuya sur la rambarde pour m'aider à me soutenir, un sentiment d'angoisse m'envahit en le voyant et je sentis mes joues se chauffer sous l'émotion.

-Bonnie, tu es vraiment magnifique une fois de plus me dit Jo.

Je souris à son commentaire en essayant de me reprendre.

\- Bonjour Bonnie me dit Kai, il était accompagné de la même femme que j'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Bonsoir répondis-je en saluant également son amie

\- Bonnie me dit elle, je me suis pas présentée la dernière fois, je suis Rachel, la petite amie de Kai.

La colère m'envahit de retour, il avait oser m'embrasser alors qu'il avait une petite amie, je ne montra aucune de mes émotions me contentant de plaquer un faux sourire sur mon visage.

\- Je vais y aller ou je vais être en retard dis je en m'adressant à Jo ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Kai.

\- Oh oui vas y Bonnie, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard pour ton rendez vous galant me dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui lança un regard noir à son commentaire, j'aurai préféré qu'elle s'abstienne de préciser à quel type de rendez-vous je me rendais.

\- Tu ne devinera jamais avec qui Bonnie à rendez-vous Kai lui dit il me mettant encore plus dans l'embarras.

\- Non je n'ai aucune idée dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je croisa son regard et lui lança également un regard noir, énervé par son comportement

\- Adam Chesterfer dis je en voulant en finir, tu dois le connaître il fait également parti du conseil, un homme vraiment charmant sur tous les points. D'ailleurs, j'y vais, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. Bonne soirée rajoutai-je en prenant mes affaires et en m'en allant.

Lorsque je sortis, je souffla contente de quitter l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison. J'avais un gros problème avec mes émotions lorsque je voyais Kai et cela commençait à me faire peur car je ne voulais pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments envers lui, même si on avait tiré un trait sur le passé.


	8. Chapter 8

Je claqua la portière de la voiture, les doigts crispés sur le volant, j'allai complètement devenir folle si je restais trop longtemps ici, à Portland. Ma dernière chance était ce soir ou alors je pouvais dire adieu à l'ascendant et je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à appliquer ses menaces, c'est sur ces pensées que je démarra la voiture, décidée à en finir une fois pour toutes, me dirigeant vers l'adresse que m'avait indiqué Adam.

Une fois devant chez lui, je frappa à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Adam.

\- Bonsoir Bonnie, tu es magnifique une fois de plus me dit il en me déshabillant du regard de haut en bas.

\- Je te retourne le compliment répondis-je

Il me fit entrer et je découvris un magnifique salon décoré avec beaucoup de goût, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, ceux qui me réchauffa instantanément.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, je nous ai concocté un délicieux dîner, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Je meurs de faim dis-je en enlevant mon manteau et en le posant dans un coin de la pièce accompagné de mon sac à main.

\- Alors allons s'installer me dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

L'ambiance était détendue car je passais un très bon moment en sa compagnie, le dîner avait était délicieux, à croire que chaque homme venant de Portland avait un don pour cuisiner. Mais je n'oubliais pas également pourquoi j'étais ici, même si j'appréciais beaucoup Adam.

Nous étions maintenant installés dans l'un de ses canapés en face de sa cheminée, un verre de vin à la main, c'était le moment idéal pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur les pratiques de mon hôte, mais il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable pour cela.

Lorsque je le vis se lever pour prendre son verre sur la table basse, j'en profita pour lancer un petit sort, le verre se renversa sur lui, se répandant sur sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se lèva précipitamment observant les dégâts et me regarda étonné, se doutant que j'avais pratiqué un sort. Bien joué Bonnie vraiment crédible comme excuse.

\- Excuse moi Adam, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma magie lorsque je suis nerveuse dis je en essayant de le convaincre.

\- C'est pas grave dit il du bout des lèvres, je vais aller me changer, j'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Je hocha la tête et le vis monter les escaliers en haut, se dirigeant sûrement vers sa chambre, je savais que je n'avais que quelques minutes seulement pour agir, je me précipita vers le couloir ou j'avais repéré une porte descendant certainement au sous-sol, s'il pratiquait de la magie noire, ça devait être sûrement dans cette pièce qu'il mettait son matériel.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte lorsque je fus plaquée contre le mur en douceur.

\- Qu'est ce que...commençai-je surprise.

Je vis Adam mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler, je me mis de suite sur la défensive et je le repoussa à l'aide de ma magie, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Tu ne trouveras rien Bonnie dans cette pièce, c'est pas la peine d'y aller me dit- il en se levant et en dépoussiérant sa veste.

\- Je te demande pardon lui dis- je même si je me doutais que sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Oh pas la peine de faire ta surprise, tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu me dit-il en colère. Je suis au courant depuis le début, le conseil me prend vraiment pour un moins que rien, mais rien ne m'étonne de leur part, par contre, je dois dire que je suis surpris que tu ai joué le jeu aussi bien, j'aurai pu me faire avoir si je n'avais pas été au courant. Tu es une excellente comédienne, on ne te la jamais dit.

\- Qui te l'a dit répondis je confuse

\- Personne me dit- il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, à vrai dire j'avais un doute sur tes intentions. Te voir arriver au bal et que Joshua te présente à moi, c'est étrange de sa part surtout que je sais que le conseil chercher à tout prix à savoir si je pratique la magie noire.

\- Est ce que c'est vrai tu pratiques la magie noire lui dis-je en n'avançant vers lui. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé t'approcher si tu le savais.

-Joshua ne t'aurai jamais présenté s'il n'avait pas d'intention derrière. Mais tu semblais tellement sincère que je n'était pas sûre, jusqu'à je reçoive ce message anonyme me disant que je devais me méfier de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas joué dis je sincèrement

Il me regarda intrigué par mon commentaire. Je voyais tous mes espoirs s'en voler, je n'avais plus rien à perdre à lui dire la vérité, surtout que apparament on m'avait dénoncé, à croire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de problèmes au sein du Coven que ce dernier pensait.

\- Les trois jours passés ensemble, je n'ai pas joué une seule fois la comédie, j'étais moi même. Oui, je voulais savoir si tu pratiquais la magie noire car le conseil me l'a demandé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi au début, je l'ai appris seulement au bal lorsque Joshua nous a présenté. J'ai apprécié le temps passé ensemble et j'espérai que le conseil se trompait sur ton compte mais il faut croire qu'il avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t-on promis ?

\- Je viens de Mystic Fall, les hérétiques détruisent la ville où je vis, le seul moyen de les neutraliser et de les enfermer dans un monde de prison. Je devais prouver que tu faisais de la magie noire et en contre partie, il me fournissait la clé d'un nouveau monde.

\- Ils n' étaient pas sensés être déjà dans un monde de prison m'interrogea t- il.

\- Si mais il on été libéré, c'est une longue histoire.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve que je fasse de la magie noire, n'espères pas de moi que je me livre car tu dois sauver le monde.

\- Je n'attends rien de toi Adam dis je en me rapprochant encore un peu. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Tu as tord, j'aime faire la magie noire, tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance que cela me procure.

Je ris malgré moi face à son commentaire, sous son regard, étonné par mon comportement.

\- Oh que si je le sais, tu n'es pas le seul qui a essayé la magie noire, je l'ai pratiqué des tonnes de fois, l'expression et j'en passe, pour sauver mes amis. Je sais exactement quels sensations cela procurent, j'ai encore le souvenir de chaques onces de magie qui passaient dans mes veines. La magie noire ne te rend pas puissant, au contraire tu es complètement impuissant face à elle, elle te contrôle par tous les pores de ta peau et non l'inverse, elle te ronge jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à te pourrir de l'intérieur, je suis morte plus d'une fois à cause d'elle. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi pourri qu'elle peut la supporter et je t'assure que ce n'est pas ton cas, tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire, tu es juste complètement perdu.

\- Non tu te trompes me dit- il hésitant

\- Alors prouve le moi dis-je en me rapprochant de lui afin de n'être qu'à quelques centimètre de lui, vas y, neutralise moi, utilise là.

Je vis dans son regard de la stupéfaction, je sais que je ne risquais rien avec lui, ses paroles le prouvaient, il m'aurait déjà fait taire s'il était mauvais.

Il s'éloigna de moi, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Mon géniteur était pas un bon père, toute ma vie, je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des remontrances ou des critiques sur mon incompétence, il le criait à tous le monde. Lorsqu'il est mort et que j'ai hérité de sa place au conseil, je savais le regard que les autres portraits moi.

\- C'est ta façon de leur prouver ta valeur, tu fais fausse route Adam, ils n'attendant que ça pour t'expulser du conseil, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je prouve que tu utilises la magie noire. Prouve leurs qu'ils ont tort, que ton père avait tort, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai vu à travers le temps que j'ai passé avec toi, ne leur fais pas ce plaisir, arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je pris mon manteau mon sac m'apprêtant à m'en aller afin de le laisser réfléchir, je savais que je n'aurai pas l'ascendant mais je ne pouvai pas trahir Adam qui n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire, il fallait que je trouve une autre solution.

\- Bonnie me dit-il doucement

Je me retourna au pas sa porte

\- Merci me dit-il sachant que je n'allais passe le dénoncer.

Je lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir de sa maison, il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Kai que Adam ne pratiquait pas la magie noire afin d'avoir l'ascendant même si je savais d'avance que c'était sans espoir.

Tanpis pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je me dirigeai chez Kai, j'espérai juste qu'il était chez lui et que sa chère petite amie ne soit pas là.

Je frappa à sa porte doucement ne souhaitant pas réveiller tout le voisinage, je dûs recommancer une seconde fois un peu plus fort voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, toujours aucune réponse. Je pris mon portable afin de l'appeler pour savoir où il se trouvait mais je tomba sur sa messagerie de suite, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Je souffla exaspérée.

\- Hum hum entendis- je derrière moi.

Je me retourna vers le son de la voix... Kai qui était tranquillement adossé à la porte de sa maison, un sourire niais sur le visage, qui me donna envie de lui mettre en claque de suite mais mon envie passa de suite quand je vis comment il était habillé, seulement avec son pantalon en flanelle et torse nu. Je repris mes esprits et je m'avanca vers lui, le poussant afin de rentrer dans sa maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, je m'avanca vers le salon et me retourna afin de lui faire face.

\- Ta petite amie n'est pas là lui demandais- je

\- Non je suis seule et ce n'est pas ma petite amie me dit il en s'avancant également dans le salon afin de s'asseoir dans son canapé reprenant le verre qui se trouvait sur sa table basse. Je ressera mon manteau autour de moi mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui t'amène à 2h00 du matin Bonnie ? me dit il. Ton repas s'est bien passé...

\- Adam ne pratique pas la magie noire dis-je de but en blanc, je n'ai rien trouvé chez lui, il est innocent.

Il but son verre cul sec et le posa sur sa table, son regard se posa sur moi, il semblait très en colère, je ne baissa pas les yeux ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas les termes du contrat, tu devais prouver que Adam fait de la magie de noire.

\- Je ne vais pas inventer des preuves alors qu'il n'en fait pas lui dis- je sèchement, j'ai quand même respecté le contrat, le conseil devrait être soulagé, il ne pratique pas la magie noire alors donne moi l'ascendant Kai ajoutais-je plus doucement.

-Non me dit- il, je sais quand tu mens Bonnie ajouta Kai en se levant.

Je déglutis face à son regart, je sentis l'air se crépiter autour de nous, sa magie se percutant contre la mienne, la tension était palpable.

\- Tu te mords toujours la lèvre quand tu mens Bonnie me dit- il doucement alors qu'il était tout près de moi. Pourquoi est ce que tu le défends, me dit pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur, je m'éloigna un peu de lui afin de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi d'accord, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et puis de toute manière ça ne te concernes en rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le protéges me dit-il en prenant mes poignées brutalement afin de me rapprocher de lui.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres sous la douleur.

\- Il n'est pas mauvais lui dis-je, il ne mérite pas ça Kai, tu dois lui laisser une seconde chance, tu devrais savoir mieux que personne de quoi je parle. Et puis de toute manière c'était perdu d'avance, quelqu'un l'a prévenu rajoutais je doucement.

Il dessera un peu son emprise sur mes poignets sans pour autant me lâcher, il ne dit rien à mon dernier commentaire et cela fit tout de suite un déclic dans ma tête.

\- J'y crois pas dis-je en m'éloignant de lui, c'est toi qui lui as dit n'est ce pas ? Mais tu es un malade pourquoi tu as fais ça m'écriais je en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Pourquoi tu es comme ça hein, un jour tu vas être gentil et adorable et un autre jour un sale petit con qui joue avec moi. Tu aimes me faire souffrir c'est ça, quand je pense que j'ai cru que tu allais vraiment me donner l'ascendant, tout ça c'était des mensonges, tu n'en as jamais eu l'intention.

-Réponds moi criais- je lorsque je vis qu'il ne disait rien.

\- C'est plus fort que moi cria t- il a son tour en me poussant contre le mur de derrière, je n'arrive pas, dès que je te vois je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, tu donnes des secondes chances à tous le monde sauf à moi et ça me rend dingue d'accord, tu me rend complètement fou Bonnie tu ne l'as pas encore compris me dit il déchiré.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement que mes nerfs avaient lâché et Kai n'en menait pas large non plus. Nos souffles étaient erratiques et se percutaient l'un contre l'autre, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était rapproché autant l'un de l'autre. J'étais complètement chamboulée par ces paroles, je n'arrivais pas à lâcher son regard, alors sans réfléchir, je me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit de suite à mon baiser, je sentais ses mains tremblantes sur moi et cela me poussa à mettre mes bras autour de son cou, nous collant l'un à l'autre. Des milliers de picotements se dégagaient de ma peau, j'avais l'impression de recevoir des tonnes de petites décharges électriques, c'était juste incroyable. Tout s'enchaîna, très rapidement par la suite, il me souleva me forçant à encercler mes jambes autour de sa taille. On se battait l'un et l'autre pour dominer mais je finis par lui céder, le laissant prendre les commandes et souhaitant juste profiter de l'instant présent, laissant les regrets pour plus tard.


End file.
